The Mysterious Pearl
by Sesshy's Angel
Summary: Kagome is a mermaid who decided to save a human of the land. Because of it, she is forced to turn into a human and live on land. How does she survive this new challenge?
1. The Secret Meeting

Begin of the new begining for me at least xD

**The mysterious Peral**

"Get out! You are such a useless daughter! Leave!"

Kagome stared blankly at the sea floor before turning up her lilac tail and rapidly swimming out of the little situation. Her mother was once again mad at her. Normally, Kagome would head towards her room and sit in silence, but today, Kagome didn't want to. She swam up to the water line and watched the sunset.

"I'm a good daughter," Kagome whispered to herself. Kagome is, indeed, a good daughter. She consistently obtained high grades and joined in clubs. She remained among the top 10 students of the _only_ mermaid school. And there was, at least, over a thousand students in her grade. Even when testing, her scores are higher than the princesses that receive education from well-trained teachers.

Not to mention her club activities. She was a member of the interact club, which helps those in need among mermaid society. Lacrosse and chorus are also things that Kagome participated in. She was never a troublemaker and her work ethic is incredible.

Kagome not only handles school, but also keeps a busy schedule. On the weekends, she works Saturdays and take cares of her little sister on Sundays. It is a wonder how she manages her time. Some hints are: late nights and sleeping in class. She doesn't mean to sleep in class, but the teachers don't mind and she always gets everything done on time without any extensions.

"I don't understand. Perhaps it would be because I'm the middle daughter," Kagome questioned. "The son always gets attention, even if they are the middle child also." She gave a 'psh' and then floated on her back to watch the sun.

Kagome is the second child out of four. She is tied in the middle with her brat of a brother.

"He gets a B and a cheerful applause along with a new gadget. I get a low A and it's the end of the world!" Kagome's lilac eyes drifted close as she gave a deep sigh. "All I did today was take a nap… She didn't have to yell at me like I set the house on fire." Kagome pondered on what she said. Then gave a burst of laughter. "That would be the day. 'A mermaid set her house on fire millions of miles under the big blue sea'."

Kagome gave another sigh and tossed a glace at the shore. There was seemed to be a single family playing in the sand. Well, at least the little girl was playing in the sand. The seemingly father figure was standing there, watching his daughter.

"He's got nice hair," Kagome said, staring at his long white. It fluttered with the wind as a soft breeze blew by, giving the water a gentle toss. "That is unusual. For a human to have such long, white hair and not be old. He must be a demon."

Kagome gave a thought on it. "But that girl seems to be human. How weird the land dwellers are." Her lilac eyes continued to watch the pair before witnessing a troublesome scene.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin were out on the shore, being the only ones left after the tourists were banned for committing actions that violated the island and the locals. It cannot be said what the tourists did. And the locals knew better then to bother the shores with Sesshomaru were around. 

Rin was inching closer to the water line, following a trail of seashells. Unbeknownst to the little innocent angel, it was a trap. Just as she was about to pick up an interestingly silver shell, the water before her parted. An octopus demon decided to leap forward with its tentacles to surprise-attack the girl.

The octopus must have been brainless because Sesshomaru grabbed the girl and sat her down on the sand yards away from the horrid thing in record timing. The octopus screamed in anger and sent all his tentacles toward the taiyouki. Sesshomaru dodged with ease before forming an acid whip and decapitation the octopus and chopping off all it's appendages.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted, running towards her 'father'. It would seem that Sesshomaru received a small but deep puncture from the demon. He fell forward and the water began to drag him in. He was unconscious and didn't seem to be waking soon.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin stopped right at the shoreline, remembering her lord's words about not entering dangerous waters. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin watched him drift a little before sinking down. She fell to her knees and cried. She tried desperately to stop her tears, for her lord said that tears were a weakness. When most of hear tears were out, she glanced up for a miracle and that is exactly what she received.

* * *

Kagome witnessed the whole terrifying scene. Normally, octopus demons stayed at the bottom of the sea and had great intelligence. They were usually un-social creatures. With wide eyes, Kagome just watched the beautiful demon being pulled down by the currents. When she got to her senses, she swam towards the demon with speed that she never knew she had. 

Kagome reached the demon and began to pull him up to shore by his right arm. As she reached the shore, she remembered about the little girl. Kagome set the demon in a comfortable position and then waited for the little girl to notice her. That little girl is not even of 10 years yet. To see such a scene, it was tragic.

The little girl gasped, her round brown eyes widening at the sight of the mythical creature.

"No more crying," Kagome said with a soft voice, giving the girl a comforting smile. "I'll save him." Kagome turned back to her patient. The octopus must have released ink while his tentacle was in the dog demon. That was the only way a demon would fall unconscious in such a short time.

Kagome placed her hand on the hole and watched the beautiful demon give a small reaction to her touch. Kagome inspected the hole before pushing down at a single spot. Black ink could be seen leaking out of the hole. The mermaid gave a small grimace as she caught a whiff the black poison. When most of the poison was released, Kagome placed her hand over the hole and then lowered her head towards the demon.

When she was a breath away, Kagome closed her eyes and let her soft lips connect with the dog demon. Kagome's lips gave off energy and poured into Sesshomaru though his lips. Soon enough, Kagome lifted up and glanced down at her hands. They were glowing a soft purple. Her hand was then lifted off the hole to reveal perfect skin.

"Thank you Mermaid-san," Rin said. Her eyes were slightly glistening with crystal tears.

"Come here," Kagome said with a little motion of her hands. Rin took a cautious step towards her lord and the mermaid. Kagome reached behind her own neck and unclasped a silver chained necklace with a small clamshell and a single lilac pearl. The pearl matched Kagome's eyes and her tail color.

Rin stared in awe as Kagome slipped the necklace over her neck. A mermaid was giving her a necklace. A mermaid!

"You mustn't tell anyone ok? It will be our little secret," Kagome said.

"P-pinky promise!" Rin shouted, giving out her pinky. She started out shaky, before ending strong with her words.

Kagome stared at the little girl's little appendage. She has read about humans and their way of promises. Kagome looked up with a smile and gave the girl her pinky. Their pinky's intertwined and soon parted.

Kagome gave a final smile and then waved her parting. Rin gave a toothy smile and then watched enthusiastically. As the mermaid disappeared, Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. He spotted his little girl waving. He turned his head, although it gave him a pounding headache, and saw nothing.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you all right?" Rin yelled and watched Sesshomaru wince slightly. "Sorry," Rin whispered.

"Who were you waving to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat up. He white dress shirt was stained with a black ink spot and his own blood. His lips also felt awkward, like they were tingling. Something strange happened while he was unconscious.

"Secret," Rin said with a wink before asking again if he was all right.

* * *

"I have 24 hours till time's up," Kagome reasoned as she sped down towards the costume shops. Human clothing could be found there. Kagome grabbed a single dress and paid for it. After that, Kagome wondered on home to have her last night under the waters. She didn't bother to eat dinner with her family.

* * *

hehehe, the end xD of a little tease of a could be story eheheh

* * *

xxxxx Ok, review and tell me if you think I should continue this or if this is a waste of time on my part... I'm really liking this one xD I'm sorrry for my long time fans (if I have any out there in this big big big world...) for not updating any of my current stories.. my jucies aren't flowing in the right direction. Hope you can stick with me through this . Peace Out! **\m/ \m/**


	2. The Necklace Secret

The Necklace Secret (Chapter 2)

"Nineteen years," Kagome said to herself as she wondered around her small room. "Nineteen years I have lived. Nineteen of weird memories and yet I have nothing to take with me." Kagome stopped her search and glanced over her room. It was bare, so empty that it made Kagome angry how her parents neglected her. "I won't be missing my family any time soon."

ooo

Kagome swam towards school, ahead of all the grumbling students. Kagome spotted her teachers talking to each other. 'How convenient,' Kagome thought.

She swam up to her teachers and waited for them to notice her.

"Why, Kagome. What are you doing here so early?" One of them decided to bring Kagome into the circle.

"I'm not feeling so well," Kagome said, giving a pale face. "I thought I would tell you all ahead of time so you would not worry about me."

"Of course," one of the teachers commented. "You are always so thoughtful."

"Here," Kagome said, giving out a letter. One of the teachers eventually took it from her. "It's a letter about my absence. For the central office so they do not think I'm skipping class."

"I'll get it to them," the one with the letter replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be back tomorrow," Kagome said with a small smile before swimming off.

"That Kagome is a special girl. Too intelligent for her own good."

"And too innocent. You would think she would have lost her nature with the stress she has."

"She is a good student. We won't be getting more of those any time soon."

"She should be moved up some levels for her knowledge. Her medical skills are impeccable!"

"Well, enough babble, I'll get this note to central office." The teacher holding the letter opened it.

"What does it say?" A teacher asked.

"This doesn't say that Kagome is sick…" the teacher started, staring at the letter.

_Thank you all for the wonderful education you provided me. _

_My experience at this school with all you teachers was wonderful. _

_Please do not worry over me, for I probably will not be returning. _

_Well, this is my parting. Goodbye._

_-Kagome-_

ooo

"Only a few hours before the change," Kagome said as she journeyed around town. All the students were in school and so she couldn't say goodbye to her acquaintances. Her parents wouldn't understand and her siblings wouldn't really care. They thought her to be the devil in all aspects. In fact, they would rejoice once she was out of their lives.

"Girl! What are you doing? School has already started!"

Kagome turned and spotted an old man at a candy store. The store was open. Why would a candy store be opened at a time like this when all the kids were in school?

"You are a bad kid! You're skipping school! I'm going to tell the teachers on you!"

Kagome stared at the raging old man. 'What does he want from me?' Kagome questioned herself.

"If you don't want me to snitch on you, you better buy some of my candy! If you don't, all the teachers are going to give you extra homework! And then see who has the sweets then! Com' on! You don't want me to tell now do ya?"

Kagome scrunched her nose up in disgust as she swam away from the candy stand and the old man.

ooo

'Now that I think about it, the sea world holds no interest,' Kagome thought as she swam up to the shore. It was only minutes until it was the same time she gave the dog-demon an energy kiss.

Kagome sat inches away from the empty shore and glanced at her dress, which lay on the shore to dry out. Before she headed out to school, she swam up to the shore and set her dress out to dry. It was probably dry by now.

"I only have to wait now," Kagome said with a sigh.

* * *

"Rin, be good at school. Don't cause too much trouble for teachers," Sesshomaru said as he stood beside his sleek black car. Rin was just in front of him. She had on a weird necklace; she wouldn't tell him its origins.

"I'll be good!" Rin said with a giggle. Her little lopsided ponytail was slightly out of order and her green uniform was all neat with ironed perfection. "Are you going to work Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin," Sesshomaru answered. He then knelt down to the little girl. "You do not have to call me Sesshomaru-sama, Rin. You may call me father if that is what you wish."

Rin gave a large smile at her lord. The only reason she called him Sesshomaru-sama was because she held a lot of respect for him. He was her hero.

"Ok, daddy!" Rin said, giving the beautiful man a hug around the neck. As she pulled away, Sesshomaru stood.

"Miroku will be picking you up today. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah. Uncle Miroku is funny," Rin said with a giggle. "Especially with Auntie Sango slaps him."

"You're going to be spending this weekend with your grandfather. Don't get spoiled too much. I want you to be a nice girl when you grow up."

"Rin is always nice!" Rin replied.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started in a strict tone.

"Sorry," Rin answered. "'_I'm_' always nice."

"That's good," Sesshomaru said, giving her a small pat on the head. "Now go. You don't want to be late."

"I won't, daddy!" Rin said as she turned and ran towards the school. Once she reached the door, she turned again and gave Sesshomaru a final wave before disappearing among the other toddlers going to school.

Sesshomaru entered his car and then called Miroku.

"_Hello? Who may I ask is calling this oh-so-humble monk?_"

"If you forget to retrieve my daughter today, you will find yourself unable to answer any more calls," Sesshomaru said.

"_A wonderful greeting from the Lordly Sesshomaru_!"

"Do not dare let it escape your mind or there will be consequences," Sesshomaru growled.

"_Of course it will not escape! I have it locked and I just happened to swallow the key_."

"You are trying my patience," Sesshomaru growled into the phone as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"_Oh, you know I won't forget Sesshomaru. Who could ever forget about that adorable, sweet, little angel?"_

"She is staying at my parent's house this weekend. I'll will be working at my home office if you need me," Sesshomaru said.

_"Of course Lord Fluff! Bye-bye!" _

Sesshomaru gave a huff and hung up. He tossed his black Razor into the passenger seat and then focused on driving. He had to go to the main building before he could return home.

ooo

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama," was the greeting Sesshomaru received as he entered the main building of his father's company. He was the CEO as of right now, but soon he will be the one calling all the shots.

His father spent his life building up the most successful company of the whole Asia continent. His company participated in nearly every topic that contains business which includes things such as: medical centers, research faculties, beauty salons, foreign trades, technology, even going as far as small amusement parks and popular recording studios which are known for the most popular stars now-a-days. There are even more businesses that can be named.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the small greetings as he walked faster towards the elevator. His office was the entire top-floor, which held two conference rooms, a small studio, a storage room, and his secretary's area.

As the elevator dinged and opened up, a large desk with a woman behind it was revealed.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama," the woman said, batting her lashes at the gorgeous demon. "Would you like coffee?"

Sesshomaru ignored the female. She stood up as he walked past and pressed her arms against her chest, purposefully trying to make her chest a greater size. It didn't help that she already had a low 'V' neck shirt.

Sesshomaru entered his office without a word to his secretary and then went straight towards his desk. He pulled out a set of complicated keys and then opened the drawer to his right. The files he needed were received and the drawer was soon locked again.

Sesshomaru exited his office and glanced towards the female so-called 'tempest'. She was standing in front of her desk now. The skirt she was wearing didn't even have the right to be called a skirt. It barely covered her private sections.

"You're fired," Sesshomaru said, turning away from the shocked female. "You're things should be cleaned out before I return next Monday. Do not anger me by lingering here." Sesshomaru entered the elevator and returned down to his car.

Once he was in his car and all its niceness, Sesshomaru picked up his phone. He called Miroku once again and removed himself from the main building.

"_Hello? Can I help you?_"

"I need new secretary applications now," Sesshomaru said and then hung up.

* * *

"Who was that?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Lord Fluffster!" Miroku said with a rather large smile. "He needs a new secretary."

"What? That would be his third one before this week is over!"

"I know," Miroku answered with his smile still.

"Why are you so happy?" Sango asked.

Miroku immediately stopped smiling. "I don't know actually."

"You're so weird. I don't know why I even agreed to marry you," Sango said with a sigh as she turned to her work.

"It's because you liiiiiike me," Miroku answered as his smile returned.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru returned to his house, he noticed the time. It took hours to get to work and from work. The setting sun was shining through the windows of his modern castle on a cliff overlooking the marvelous sea. It was a wonder sight that caught the eye of every living person, demon, or mythical creature.

Sesshomaru set his files on his desk in his home office and then decided he needed to relax before he could begin any work. What Sesshomaru didn't know was that he was going to be receiving a life-long guest.

"Rin! Rin! Over here!" Miroku shouted as he spotted the little girl among the stream of toddlers. It was hard not to miss the little girl and her lopsided ponytail.

"Uncle Miroku!" Rin yelled with a giant smile.

"And how was school today? Do I send Lord Sesshomaru a clean report? Or do I have to say you did something bad?"

"Rin was good girl," Rin answered with a toothy smile.

Miroku laughed at the girls replied and was about to usher her into his car until he spotted something interesting.

"Where did you get that necklace Rin?"

"Oh," Rin replied. She picked it up and inspected it. She looked up at Miroku. "It's a secret."

"It looks awfully familiar," Miroku said, pushing for the answer. "Did you find it?"

"She said it was a secret Miroku," Sango said from the other side of the car. "Don't make her cry or Sesshomaru is going to cut off your butt."

Rin wrinkled her nose. "Sesshomaru –sama would never do that!"

"He would to me!" Miroku said, laughing his curiosity off. "Now get in Rin or we will be late!"

"Ok," Rin replied as she rushed into the back seats.

'That necklace…' Miroku thought as he started the car. 'Mermaids exist only in fairytales. You will never find them on land…or would you?'

* * *

Kagome sat on the shores with her tail in the water. Kagome closed her eyes and let the pain invade her every nerve. The pain was almost unbearable. Kagome clenched her eyes tightly and hugged her arms around her form.

Slowly, the lilac scales and fishy flesh started to deteriorate. It was like murder for Kagome. Murder combined with a random shark attack. Once all her scales disappeared, well-toned legs were revealed. The pain vanished suddenly.

Kagome gave a smile at her feet and gave them a wiggle. They moved. Kagome then gasped and slapped a hand on her chest, right on top of her lung area. It burned. The water was leaving and oxygen was invading.

The ex-mermaid took deep-shallow breaths, trying to get used to the oxygen in her lungs. Her gills were now gone and tail was no more. She was naked as a human baby. After she was used to all this breathing though her nose and mouth, she grabbed her dress and slipped it over her head.

Kagome pulled the dress down and over her butt without having to stand. It would take some getting use to until she could stand and breath normally. Kagome turned to stand on her knees and had her hands placed before her.

'Humans do this with such ease,' Kagome thought. 'You can do this Kagome. You are smart.'

Kagome shifted her weight to her feet and then stood on shaky feet. She lifted her arms on both sides of herself and tried to balance on the soles of her new feet. Once she was up to her full height, Kagome gave a smile but it quickly disappeared when she began to wobble. She tried desperately to regain her balance herself by swinging her arms wildly.

Once she noticed it was useless, she closed her eyes and set her hand in front of her. She waited for her fall towards the warm sand but her hands found a rather hard surface and she felt something wrap around her upper arms. She opened her eyes quickly and there stood the demon she saved from yesterday.

Kagome gave the demon a smile before her knees began to get weak. They were about to give out and she was going to fall again, but the demon noticed it before she did. He pushed her to the standing position and then removed his hands.

"Do you have trouble standing woman?" Sesshomaru questioned the beautiful woman. She wore a halter top dress of a sapphire color and it fit her perfectly, showing her legs at a good length and giving her figure a well deserved shape.

Kagome just smiled at the demon and gave a small nod. Once Sesshomaru released his hands, Kagome removed her hands. So now she stood on her own.

'This isn't so hard,' Kagome thought with a smile.

"Do you not know how to speak as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded her head. She lifted her hands and signaled something. It was sign language. Although it wasn't normal for people to know the signs, Sesshomaru was forced to take classes as young child when he was mute.

"You're throat hurts and so you can not speak." Sesshomaru stated as she finished her signals. "It is late. You should return home before the waves begin to change their nature."

Sesshomaru was about to leave until he noticed her fallen-facial expression. She slowly signaled some words.

'I don't have a home to return to,' Kagome signaled to the demon. 'Do you know a place where I get receive shelter for the night?'

Sesshomaru could feel a very bad headache coming on. 'At least she isn't yelling,' Sesshomaru thanked in his head.

"You will come with me," Sesshomaru said in his emotionless tone. "Can you walk?"

Kagome didn't reply with hand signals. She lifted a leg carefully and wobbled on her single leg. Her arms searched for balance as she placed her new foot on the sand again, a few inches ahead of her other foot. Kagome looked up and smiled at her new host.

Sesshomaru then walked, safe to know that the girl could walk. He stopped a few feet away and found the girl right behind him. She was obviously either a fake or a really fast learner.

Sesshomaru continued to his mansion with the weird girl in follow.

* * *

_Ding-dong._

"That must be my adorable granddaughter!" Inu Tashio rushed to the door with much enthusiasm. He swung the door open and picked the little girl up. "Rin! How have you been my sweet angel?"

"Rin is good!" Rin said with a large grin. Her grandfather always spoiled her. She would be looking forward for his double-chocolate chip cookies and the late night cake and cup of milk.

"Good!" Inu Tashio looked at Miroku as he set his angel on his shoulder. "Why, thank you Miroku for delivering such an adorable angel."

Rin giggled. "Rin is no angel!"

"Yes, it is my pleasure," Miroku said. "It would seem that Sesshomaru has lost another secretary."

"Already? That boy needs to settle down," Inu Tashio said. "I have some old applications if you wish for them."

"Rin is hungry," Rin said from the top of Inu Tashio's head. She didn't want to stay here and listen to old adults talking.

Inu Tashio let Rin down. She raced off towards the kitchen.

"Is there anything else you need?" Inu Tashio asked Miroku.

"Yes. Do you happen to know where Rin got that necklace?"

"No, but I feel a rather awkward aura from it," Inu Tashio said with his finger on his chin. "I remember seeing it somewhere…"

"Your memory must be slipping," Miroku said with a laugh and then decided to take his leave. "I'll be back Sunday night to pick up the little ray of sunshine."

"Alright. Till' then!"

Miroku entered his car and left the Inu Residence to return to his wife. His mind was still on that seashell necklace Rin had around her neck.

* * *

I try to make it so the reader can read the story without troubles. Tell me if you find any gammer mistakes and such. I'm writing these stories for your entertainment and I wouldn't be good if I didn't listen to my audience!


	3. A Secret Plan

A Secret Plan (Chapter 3)

Kagome followed the un-named demon to his house. She knew that is was probably a bad idea to follow him, but that was her only option. That or stay near the shore line and get caught by the mermaid police…

When a mermaid rescues or comes in contact with a human or any land creature that has a brain, the mermaid is cursed to turn into a human 24-hours later. The details of this tale is old and never spoken of because ex-mermaids do not dare come back in fear of rejection. Those ex-mermaids are correct in their assumption because ex-mermaids face unthinkable punishments.

Kagome remembered once in the Mer-News, an ex-mermaid was caught on the shore but the punishment was never revealed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know either.

Once she entered the house, she was in awe. The textbooks she learned from didn't have pictures of what a house looked like inside. Nor did they have expensive paintings and heavenly art creations. As she entered the house, she was immediately greeted with a grand staircase that leads to three levels that had numerous doors.

"Come," Sesshomaru said, walking her away from the staircase and to a side door on the first level. Once the door opened, the people inside stopped all actions and stared at their master. "You are all off for the night. Return tomorrow morning."

All the servants, not much at this time, bowed in thanks before leaving though the kitchen backdoor. The door locked automatically with a heavy thud. Kagome looked around Sesshomaru and could not believe her eyes. She stood in a chief's dream kitchen complete with every type of pot and pan imaginable. The counters were spotless and everything shined so you can see your own reflection.

Kagome walked away from Sesshomaru and inspected the somewhat 'new' things. She knew what they all were, but in the books, it was less…. how you say, expensive. The books showed your normal house with normal things, not mansions with neat gadgets from different places of the world.

"I'll make you a quick meal," Sesshomaru said. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the things he needed to make chicken soup. It was a simple, yet delightful meal that everyone was sure to love if made right. And he wasn't sure what this girl could stomach.

'Why am I doing this anyway? I shouldn't have picked her up,' Sesshomaru questioned in his own head as he chopped some vegetables. He gave a glance towards the woman. She was leaning on the counter, staring at him with intense eyes. It was almost as if this was all new to her.

Sesshomaru then walked over and took some gilled chicken slices from the refrigerator. He grabbed a pot on his way back to the stove. Sesshomaru poured in some chicken broth and then put in the vegetables and turned on the stove. He then took this time to chop the chicken. He was stopped when a hand was placed on his bare arm. There was a slight tingle sensation before he looked up at the woman.

She had an interesting look on, a determined look.

'Can I try?' Kagome signaled, looking down at the chicken and the knife.

Sesshomaru stepped away and Kagome stepped in. Sesshomaru handed her the knife and then placed his hand over her hand. Kagome looked up at him in question.

"I'll show you. You look as if you are new to all this," Sesshomaru answered in that cold tone of his. He took her other hand and placed it over the chicken. "Hold the chicken together so you do not have to cut each one separately."

Kagome gave a nod and did what she was told. Sesshomaru then lifted the knife with Kagome's hand and sliced the first piece. Sesshomaru assisted her a few more chops before he released her hand. Kagome then continued on until it was all finished. Once she was done, she turned to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Good," Sesshomaru said. He was about to pat her on the head when he remembered. 'She isn't Rin. But she is just as innocent as her.' Sesshomaru then took the chopping board and let the chicken slide into the pot. The water was already slightly boiling so it would be done in no time.

Sesshomaru put a lid on the steaming pot and then gathered a few eating utensils for himself and the strange woman he let it. He set it down on the bar-like counter where there were a few stools for the cooks. He then reached up into the cabinets and took down some bowls. Sesshomaru set them down near the pot and then turned off the stove.

Sesshomaru opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a ladle. The ladle was dipped down into the soup and then carefully poured into a bowl. He set the bowl in front of the woman in his kitchen.

"It is hot. Do not burn yourself." Sesshomaru warned the woman and watched as she picked up the spoon like a little child and then mixed the soup with it. She watched the steam rise off of it before scooping up a spoon full. She blew carefully on the liquid and then stuck out her tongue to test it. She pulled it back in quickly.

"I warned you," Sesshomaru said, looking back at the other bowl. He got his share and then put the lid back on the pot. He took a seat next to the woman and proceeded to eat his chicken soup. He watched, out of the corner of his eye, the woman eat. She seemed to be enjoying the meal.

The two continued to eat in silence as the night wore on.

ooo

"This is my office," Sesshomaru announced to the woman following him. He decided that if she was going to stay with him for the night, she should at least be able to get around.

He continued on the tour until he reached the end of a hall. "This is my room and that is my daughter's room. You will be using this room." Sesshomaru opened the door that was right of his. As he opened it, Kagome was greeted again with an amazing view.

In the middle was a queen size bed draped in sapphire colored silk and satin. The bed had a post and a small canopy that reminded Kagome of the princesses' beds. She had once toured the underwater palace to do a report on the royal life of mermaids.

Kagome could not believe that she would receive such treatment. The walls were dark and there were two more doors and a small balcony that over looked part of the sea and the beach.

"One of the doors led to the bathroom and the other leads to a closet. The closet is empty so you may borrow some of my clothes for the night," Sesshomaru said. "Do you know how to use a shower?"

Kagome pondered the thought and then shook her head. Sesshomaru stepped into the room and Kagome followed. He opened one of the doors and flipped a switch. Kagome remembered learning about switches once in her human classes. They let electricity flow and all this other neat stuff. She was quite excited, being able to experience this first hand.

"This dial will allow hot water and that dial will allow cold water," Sesshomaru said, giving a little demonstration. "To turn it off, you turn it the other way." Sesshomaru then opened the bottom cabinet and showed her the towels and then the shampoo.

"Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. She learned it once during classes and all this did was refresh her memory about humans and their land objects.

Sesshomaru nodded and then walked out of the bathroom. "You may take a shower now if you wish and I will set some cloths on the bed. Sleep if you like after that. I will be in my office if you need anything else."

Kagome nodded again and watched her host's back leave through the doors. 'That demon is nice,' Kagome thought as she closed the bathroom door and stripped from the dress.

She stepped into the shower and closed the curtains. She turned the dials and gave a silent gasp. The water was cold! Even the 'hot' dial was cold! Kagome was about to turn the dials the other way to turn it off, when the water began to change. 'The water must have to adjust before becoming the right temperature,' Kagome reasoned. She scrubbed her arms and torso and washed her hair. She wasn't used to having to wash legs.

'I guess they are like arms but they work for a whole different reason,' Kagome thought. So she sat down on the bottom of the shower and scrubbed her legs. There was really no difference about it.

After she finished, she dried off with a white fluffy towel. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders and slowly cracked open the door. The bedroom was empty with only a dim lamp on. Kagome didn't notice the details of the room till now.

There were a few shelves and a desk with small lamp and a chair. The balcony doors were dressed with sheer blue drapes. On the floor was single rug that must have taken years to complete.

With a glimpse towards the bed, Kagome found a pile of cloths that wasn't there before. She took a cautious step out of the bathroom and looked around. Her host was true to his words. Kagome reached for the clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

"La-ah-!" Kagome tested her voice. It was rough sounding; not at all how her real voice was. After the change, Kagome's throat wasn't used to absence of water. It would take some resting for her voice to return. 'It would be best if I don't speak till tomorrow.'

As Kagome tested her voice, she looked at the black boxer shorts and the long white T-shirt. From the textbooks, she learned all about clothing articles and accessories such as jewelry. Now it was time to test it all.

The white T-shirt was pulled over her head and ended around mid-thigh. Kagome then lifted her left leg placed it in one of the holes of the shorts. Then she slipped the other one in. After it was up and seemed remotely right, Kagome checked herself out in the mirror. Her wavy black hair was slightly damp and laid lazily on her back. The black boxer shorts peeked out from under the white T-shirt.

Kagome gave a smile before flipping the light switch and leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure they have the Shikon no Tama?"

"I'm positive," Naraku growled into the phone.

A female voice gave an angry reply. "Because I've been following this family for over 3 years now! How can you be so sure? What if they gave it away or something?"

"They would NOT give away the Shikon no Tama. Now stop questioning me! Give me a report!"

"Nothing is happening! Jeez. It's so peaceful that it makes me sick! If I could see that handsome demon 24/7 then I wouldn't be complaining so much…."

Naraku glared down on the phone. He placed it against his ear again. "You will find the Shikon no Tama and you will do it right."

"Why in the world do you want the Shikon no Tama anyways? It's not like you can do something with it," the female remarked with an annoyed tone. "You are in no way holy."

Naraku growled into the phone.

"Fine! I'll get you that stupid Shikon," the female replied before hanging up.

Naraku slammed the pay phone down and looked out into the sea, a sea on the opposite side of the Tashio's.

He removed himself from the little phone box and walked over to the beach. Not caring about the humans, Naraku continued on his way. He walked through the water like a knife and followed the sandy ground. Once his legs were completely submerged in water, they started to change, splitting into multiple appendages. But that didn't hinder him in any fashion.

Naraku moved forward until he himself was below all the oxygen. He then propelled himself from the sandy ground and swam away from the humans. The filthy creatures that have populated everything they laid their hands on. The water included.

The deeper he went, the darker it got. Soon there were caves and sea predators. He entered a single cave. It must have been his home for there were potions lining the walls and books with horrid tittles such as 'The Human Recipe' and an open one called 'Ultimate Stolen Power'.

By the time he entered his home, Naraku's change was complete. His legs turned into numerous tentacles of a dark dull purple. Naraku was the so-called 'Wise' Octopus of the sea. It was 'unwise' to NOT follow his instructions.

* * *

This is a too short of a chapter. I apologize. xD but it is vital for the story to have this chapter of EEEEVVILL!!!! muhahahahaha. I win xD. This story will have a plot and not be a story about meaningless romance. Sorry romance peeps. So please review and drop some hints that yout at least remotely enjoy my story.


End file.
